


ineffable husbands get freaky

by professional_fangirl14



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, This is pure crack, i was bored, smut? i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl14/pseuds/professional_fangirl14
Summary: i was bored





	ineffable husbands get freaky

aziraphale and crowley were bored one day

"hey,,,, wanna fucc" asked aziraphale

crowley's magic dick stick flipped up. "fucc yee"

crowley and aziraphale did the fucc and succ and their dicks went "spew"

the end

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for this


End file.
